Nami & Ray One Shot Collection
by Zygopetalum
Summary: Nami and Ray's one shot collection from SC universe. Definitely AU.
1. Don't Ignore Me!

**Summary: Nami is frustrated as her wife ignored her. So she tried some tactics to get her beloved wife's attention. Will she succeed?**

**AN: I just wanted to write something fun and ended up write this one. Hope you like it. ****I don't own Mendol characters, Kawachi Nami and Ray. All misspellings and mistakes were mine. I'm still learning.**

* * *

"I'm home." She closed the door behind and walked toward kitchen. She washed her hands and took glass from drawer. Poured the water from the tap she drank the water in one gulp.

"Honey, I'm home." She pulled off her boots and shocks put it beside kitchen table. She frowned when there's no answer. She walked toward their bedroom. No one there. She forgot she's married to a workaholic. She took off her jacket and threw it on the dining chair as she passed dining room.

She walked toward their work chamber beside living room. She pushed the white door open and there sitting on the chair behind wooden desk was her beloved wife.

She leaned on the door and crossed her arms. "Honey, I'm home."

"You're back." Her wife, the ex-super charismatic diva, said without looking up from her paper work.

"Yeah. What are you doin?"

"Do some works." Her gaze still on the paper. "Take bath first and I'll prepare diner."

"O-kay." She sighed and turned around. Nothing could take her wife attention when she's doing her work. Even President of United States of America comes to their house.

She took off her gun and badge put it in the drawer. She took her change and towel and heading bathroom. Unbuttoned her shirt and pulled off her pants she threw it in the laundry basket. The cold water freshened her up. She had robbery case today and after that she had to write report. She hates paperwork.

Feels fresh she went to kitchen and took beer. Opened the can she gulped the beer.

"Wooh," She felt the liquor burnt her throat. She took another gulp before went to work chamber.

"Hey beautiful," She once again leaned on the door while drying her hair with towel. Beer can in the other hand.

"Hmm." Was Ray's reply.

"I finished my bath." She took another gulp still looking at her wife.

Ray didn't reply immediately. She's writing on something. "Just give me minutes. I have to finish this today."

She rolled her eyes and pouted. "I'm hungry."

"There's banana on the kitchen table. If you want there's potato chip too." Ray said without turning her gaze from whatever paper she's writing.

She blown a breath and turned around mumbling. "Yeah, I will eat banana and potato chip, with beer. Great."

"Don't be a child. Serve yourself." Her wife replied.

Reluctantly she went to kitchen and grabbed the potato chip bag. Maybe she can watch TV while waiting. She walked toward the living room and sat down on the couch. She turned the TV on and searched for sport channel.

Minutes later she found nothing interesting, besides she had emptied the beer, she leaned back on the couch. "Raayy."

"Give me minute." Was the reply.

She hates it when Ray ignores her. She wished Ray's work suddenly gone like vanish to thin air, you know like magic. Of course such thing was impossible. She suddenly sat up as a thought crossed her mind.

'Well, if she can distract her she will leave her work.'

"Hehehe, good idea Nami."

* * *

First tactic, mess the kitchen.

Ray hates it if she messed the kitchen. She grinned and went to the kitchen. She pulled the drawer, took two bowls and put it on the table. Next, flour. She pulled another drawer and took the flour bag. She ripped the bag forcefully and spreads the flour on the table and inside the bowl. She grabbed the other bowl and held it in front of it. She then released her grip. A loud sound of steel met ceramics echoed the room. She then ran toward work chamber.

"Ray, sorry. I wanted to make pancake but I spilled the flour."

"The broom is beside the refrigerator." Ray said without looking at her. "Don't forget to wipe with wet towel."

She sighed before replied flatly. "Okay."

The first tactic, failed.

* * *

Ignored the kitchen she walked toward the couch. What should she do next?

Second tactic, make noise.

Ray hates it if she shouting inside the house. "Hehehe, you're genius Nami."

She took the remote and searched for something she can use. Luckily, there're soccer game. She increased the volume a little and began to shout.

"Left. Left. Go left idiot. LEFT!"

"That's it! Hold it! SHOOT!"

"Go back! GO BACK STUPID! YEAH! AAHHH!"

"Yes. Yes YES! AAAHHH STUPID!"

"NAMIIIII! TURN THE TV OFF OR YOU'LL SKIP YOUR DINNER! "

She quickly turned the TV off.

The second tactic, failed.

* * *

She crouched and bit the couch pillow grumbling. If she can't distract Ray from outside room that means distract her inside. Yosh. She stood up and went to kitchen. She'll make tea and distract her wife. Ray loves tea.

Third tactic, tea.

Boiled the water she pulled out tea bag from top shelf. She took a cup from the other drawer and sugar from lower drawer. Put the tea bag in the cup she poured the boiled water. While waiting for the tea she took lemon from refrigerator and cut a little piece. After two minutes she took the bag and threw it on the trash can. She put three teaspoon of sugar and lastly a drop of lemon.

Grinning she took the cup plates from lower drawer and put the cup on it. She then walked toward the work chamber.

Ray's still writing something on the paper. She walked toward the desk and stopped next the chair. "I made you tea."

"Thanks." Ray said and cleaned some papers to make place, but still looking down at her work.

She put down the cup carefully and stepped backward. She leaned on the book shelf behind her, watching her wife works. She watched as Ray took off her glasses before took a sip and hummed.

"This is good. You should make it often." However, her attention back to her work again.

She stared at the ceiling and pouts. Raayyy.

The third tactics, failed.

* * *

There's one tactic left. And it never fails.

She stepped behind Ray's chair. "You must be tired. Let me give you massage."

She will get her wife attention, in any way. She stretched her hands and put it on Ray's shoulder. She started with slow move.

"You like it?" She asked which Ray hummed.

After a minute she went to her back neck. Luckily Ray had her hair tied up. She heard Ray moaned slightly but her hand still moving on the paper. At least she moaned. Still massaging Ray's shoulder she leaned down beside Ray and asked her. "What are you writing?"

"Hmm, some projects." Ray replied.

She hummed and starting kiss Ray's earlobe. Her hands didn't stop its moving on Ray's shoulder.

"Nami, what are you doing?" Ray moved her head aside.

"Hmm…massaging you." She nibbled Ray's earlobe. Earned her Ray's humming.

She then moved her lips to Ray's neck, kissing it softly. Her hands moved down to Ray's chest.

Her attacks finally stopped Ray's hand. "Nami…what are you doing?"

"Hmm…massaging you." She trailed her lips to the base of Ray's neck and bit it softly. She slipped her hand inside the neck of Ray's shirt.

"Nami…" Ray said softly. "…I need…to work…" Ray grabbed her hands to stop it.

She pulled back and turned the chair to face her. She put her hands on the armrests and looking at her wife's black eyes. "You aren't working anymore."

Ray took off her glasses, put it on the table. She then smirked and grabbed her shirt pulled her down. Their face inches apart. "Why, did I make someone frustrating?"

"You have nooo idea." She looked down at Ray's pink lips and back to her black eyes.

Ray leaned forward and staring at her lips. "Then what is it the punishment I get for that?"

She touched Ray's nose with her before reply. "Let me think."

"You think too much." Ray then pulled her and kissed her lips.

She felt Ray's hand on her back pulling her down to sit on her lap. She happily obeyed and put her hands on Ray's neck, kissing her hardly. She felt Ray's hands slipped inside her shirt and caressed her back. She pulled back slightly and attacked Ray's neck. Ray tilted her head aside to make better access which she happily claimed it with her lips.

She felt Ray's nail on her skin as she sucked the skin behind her earlobe. Ray's weak spot. Ray moaned loudly as she bit the flesh.

"N-Namiiii…" Ray said between her moaning. "…bed…Now!"

She smiled on Ray's skin and pulled back. "What about dinner?"

"Forget about dinner." Ray then pushed her off of her lap and stood up. She grabbed her shirt and pulling her toward their bedroom.

The fourth tactic, success.

~Fin~


	2. Your Arms (You Are My Home)

**Summary: Ray has bad dream and couldn't sleep and only one person who can make her forget her dream. Her wife. Nami and Ray's night talk. **

**AN: I decided to make one shot collection from SC universe. Anyway, got the idea from Christina Perri's 'Arms'. I don't own these Ladies. All mistakes were mine. Hope you enjoy this one ;)**

* * *

**Your Arms (You Are My Home)**

She stretched her arm out over the sheet and then pillow and then back to the sheet, but found nothing. She opened her eyes slightly and knitted her brows as she found herself slept alone. Where's she?

She sat up and looked around their bedroom. She wasn't in the room. She pushed the blanket away and get off of the bed. She went to living room and kitchen but she didn't find her. She went to work chamber but she wasn't there either. She must be in that place. She covered her mouth with fist as she let out a yawn and walked toward the back terrace. She pushed the door open and her eyes immediately caught the sitting figure on the wooden swing chair. Her wife was sitting there. She smiled a little and walked toward her beloved wife.

She approached the woman but it seemed she was lost in her thought that she didn't notice her presence. "Penny for your thoughts."

Ray tilted her head aside and saw her wife smiling at her. "Hey, did I wake you?"

Nami shook her head slightly and stepped forward. She sat down at the end of the chair facing her wife and Ray leaned her body against her. This is their sitting arrangement. She put her arms around her wife and kissed her forehead.

"It's chilly here."

"Here," Ray took off the blanket and covered their body.

"Much better." She put her chin on her head. "You had bad dream again?" She felt Ray nuzzled against her neck and nodded slightly. The older woman sometimes has bad dream about her childhood. It wasn't often so they decided to just let it, it will go eventually.

She then thought something that will make her wife forget the dream. "When I was child I used to go with my brother to a river near our house after school. Since I can't swim so I would just playing with another boys at riverside. We would catch dragonfly or looked for beetle."

Ray was hearing the story attentively. Nami will always tell her a story about her childhood or about her family, or they will just talk when she has bad dream. Although she hates those dream but she secretly likes their little time.

"One day one of my friend, he's very naughty boy, said that we have competition. There's a big tree near the river and he said everyone has to climb the tree and then jump into the water."

"Don't tell me you climb that tree?"

"Patient woman." She let out a giggle as Ray pinched her arm playfully. "So, we agreed to do the competition. My brother of course stopped me."

"But you're too stubborn to stop."

"Hey, it wasn't my fault. I had to, if I didn't the boys won't play with me."

"Then play with girl."

"You wanna hear the story or not?"

Ray giggled and replied. "Okay, sorry. And?"

"Where were we? Oh, yeah, so I climbed the tree but slipped my foot and fell down. A sharp stone cut my arm. My friend and the other boys were crying seeing the blood but I just raised my brows and laughing at them." She chuckled as Ray laughed at her.

"My brother took me home but we feared to enter the house. My mother found us in front of the gate an hour later. She was angry and took me to the nearest hospital. Fortunately the cut wasn't deep but I had fracture leg. After we got home my mother punished my brother instead of me. He said it was his fault that I climb the tree. I still owed him a big favor for that."

"Seemed your stubbornness and stupidity didn't change." She giggled as Nami tickled her side. "Nami!"

"That's for tease me." She smiled as the other woman laughing. She had succeed make her forget the dream.

"You have a nice family." She said after moments. She envy a little.

She tightened her hug. "They are your family too."

"Yeah," She smiled upon hearing that she has Nami's family like her own. Her smile faded as a thought crossed her mind. They haven't talk about it yet. About their own family. Well they're married like normal couple, except there's no tiny feet in their house yet. She couldn't help but imagine what will be their children looks like.

Nami sensed that the other woman was once again deep in her thought. "What are you thinking in that beautiful skull of yours?"

"I…" There's pregnant pause before she continued. "I wonder what it's like to have children in our house."

Nami inhaled softly. They never talk about it. They are legally married and with the modern medical technology it isn't impossible to have children although they both are woman. However, she didn't want it to become an issue, because with or without children it won't change their love toward each other.

"Sure thing is if we have children I want they look like you and me."

She giggled as she heard the words. "You and me?" She felt Nami's nod.

"I want a girl looks like you. A miniature of you." She let out a laugh at the thought. "She will be a bright, beautiful, and…garrulous girl."

"I'm not garrulous." She pouted. "Well, then I want a boy looks like you. Brave but stubborn. Then you can see yourself."

They laughed at their imagination. But who knows maybe they will have those children in their own.

"But I don't want to be the one who carry them." Nami said after a while.

"Why?" She knitted her brows.

"You know, it hurts. Besides there's craving thing." She wrinkled her nose as she thought about it.

"Now you mention it, I want to see you craving."

"Oh God no, why did I put the thought in you."

Ray laughed at the groanning woman. "But if I carry them I'll get fat. I don't want to be fat. You won't look at me again."

"Don't worry I'll still look at you." She looked down as Ray looked up at her.

"Really?"

"Yes. But I will wear sunglasses and make my eyes like this." She made her eyes to her nose.

"You," She pulled off from the hug and pinched her wife.

"Aww! I'm kidding. Just kidding!" She pushed Ray's hands but the woman didn't stop. "I'm sorry. That's a joke. Ray!"

They almost fell off the swing chair. Fortunately she has her right foot touch the ground so she can prevent them to have their butts on the ground. Ray just laughing at her. She grabbed the other woman and pulled her back against her and joining her laughter.

"No matter how much you change you will still have my eyes for you."

She leaned her head against Nami's and smiled. "Have I told you today that I love you?"

Nami pretended squinting and then shook her head. "No, I haven't heard it today."

"Such a liar. Well, I won't say it." She chuckled as Nami gave her pouting face. "I changed my mind, I will but…if you carry me inside."

"You woman," She raised her eyebrow at the schematic woman in her arms. "…you just want me to carry you right?"

Ray smirked slyly and gave a peck on her lips. "Of course."

She snorted but stood up nonetheless. She put her left arm on her back and her right behind her knee and lifted the woman. She chuckled as she saw Ray was grinning at her.

"You're heavy. What did you eat? A cow?"

"Nami!"

"Don't pinch me or we'll fall."

❤NR❤

She grabbed her wife hand and pulled her against her back. They were spooning with Nami as the big spoon. Nami's left arm was below her neck hugging her shoulder, while her right was over her belly. Nami's breath tickled her cheek as the other woman was leaning her head on her. She likes it when Nami holding her like now. She felt safe with the other woman's arms around her. It feels like she's home.

"Try to sleep." Nami whispered softly.

She closed her eyes trying to sleep. After a moment she asked the other woman. "You won't leave me?"

Her heart fluttered hearing the small voice. A voice only she could hear it. She tightened her hold and kissed her cheek before replied. "I won't leave you."

"Promise?"

"I promise I won't leave you. Ever." She grabbed Ray's hand and held it.

She felt her chest warm and she pulled the corner of her lips up. "You didn't want to go back to your hometown?"

"No."

"Why?"

"This is my home. _You_ are my home."

She smiled as her heart fluttered and butterflies rose in her stomach. Only her wife could make this to her. "You are very romantic."

"You're not the one who says it to me. There're many girls said that." She mumbled and tried to hold her grin. "Aww!"

"Go away."

"Geez, I'm just kidding. Plus I promised won't let you go." She smiled as Ray giggled. "Try to sleep. Don't think anything else."

She closed her eyes again and waiting for the sleep to take her. However, she opened her eyes as she felt something on her stomach. "Nami what are you doing?"

"Hmm,"

"Your hand," She inhaled as fingers trailed over her skin and slowly moving up to her breast. Without she realized it Nami had unbuttoned her PJs shirt.

"I don't know. It's moving in its own." She moved her head slightly and kissed her neck.

She let out a giggle and turned around to look at her wife. She stared at her brown eyes and caressed her dimple. "You won't let me sleep, do you?"

Nami winked and replied. "Nope, I changed my mind."

Ray giggled as the other woman leaned her forehead against her.

Nami stared at the deep brown eyes, those eyes that caught her heart. She then closed the gap and captured her lips with her. "Have I told you today that I love you?" She said between their kiss.

She smiled on Nami's lips and replied without breaking the contact. "No."

"I'll tell you then." She changed her position so she was on the top. She put her hand on Ray's waist while the other was balancing her body.

Ray encircled her arms around her wife's neck and pulled her body down. She never tired to feel her kiss, her touch, her caress, her love. With the other woman she felt love. She felt at home.

❤NR❤

"You think you can manage off for tomorrow?"

"I'm the owner, remember?"

"Good. Because I don't think we'll finish at morning."

~Fin~


End file.
